


How Do I Love Thee?  Let Me Count The Ways, Or Ten Things Harrison Osterfield Loves About Tom Holland

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: If Haz were to make a list of the things he loves about Tom, it might look something like this.





	How Do I Love Thee?  Let Me Count The Ways, Or Ten Things Harrison Osterfield Loves About Tom Holland

**1.** Tom has great hair (seriously, have you seen that stuff??).  It flows like waves on the ocean (and Tom will never know that thought ever passed through Haz's head, because Haz would never hear the end of it).  Haz loves to card his fingers through Tom's hair, can barely keep his hands off it, even if it makes Tom whine and swat his hands away, because it disturbs the careful way it's already been artfully disheveled.  Just Tom brushing a hand through his hair has been known to get Haz hard as a fucking rock.  He is not ashamed.

**2.** Tom embodies the saying "get you a man who can do both".  Haz loves how Tom can be the most adorkable puppy in human form on the face of the earth, and then positively _smolder._ The way he can have a face that says "I'll have your daughter home by nine, Sir", or a face that says "your daughter calls me Daddy too".  He smirked at everyone's gobsmacked faces on Lip Sync Battle when the cute little boy doing his cutesy talent show dance in his suit and umbrella was suddenly replaced by a gyrating dominatrix, because _yea that's my boyfriend and he's hot af_ and the world finally got a glimpse of this supernatural ability Haz has been smugly aware of all along.

**3.** His love for dogs.  Because, if someone hates dogs, well, that's just a no-go from the start.

**4.** His heart.  Because Tom seriously has the biggest heart of any person Haz knows, including Haz, and Haz likes to think of himself as a Really Nice Guy (he thinks it so much he put it on his Instagram profile, before second guessing if that made him sound like a bit of a tosser).  Haz feels privileged to accompany Tom and the Holland brothers (whose ranks he was unofficially adopted into long ago, even before his relationship with one of them turned delightfully less brotherly) to Brothers Trust events and just watching Tom interacting with the little kids, kids who are sick, whose stories have Tom tearing up, because Tom can't help it, and Haz's heart just swells with love and pride for this man in a way he'd be embarrassed of if he wasn't so proud of Tom and by extension proud to be with him (even if he can't show the world quite how proud of Tom he is).  Tom always puts on a happy face, all bright eyes and earnest smile, for his fans no matter how exhausted he is (and Haz knows how exhausted Tom is sometimes, even if he manages to hide it from the world, because he doesn't hide anything from Haz).  Haz doesn't think Tom could ever treat anyone badly if he tried, not without feeling horribly horribly guilty afterwards.  Haz worries about Tom sometimes, because Tom assumes the best of people and the world can be cruel sometimes to a person like that (not that Haz doesn't do the same until proven otherwise, but he's not the one with legions of fans and people who want access to him, and sometimes....he worries about Tom being too trusting and opening himself up to someone he shouldn't).

**5.** Tom is bendy.  What, you expected all these to be profound or something?  Hey, Haz is a young guy with a hot boyfriend, and yea, he loves that Tom is bendy and flexible, all that ballet training and coordination, and people who have good rhythm on their feet have good rhythm off their feet too.  Haz knows.

**6.** Sometimes Tom wears glasses, and it makes Haz crazy.  Like "I have to have you right now" crazy.  He's pretty sure Tom does it on purpose, which is why he occasionally deploys his own sexy glasses as a counter-offensive, because it seems to have the same effect on Tom, and Haz is not complaining about the response they get.

**7.** The way Tom always takes Haz with him.  They are in fact separate people with their own interests.  Haz can go on road trips to Germany or hang out at Josh's bespoke fashion show, and Tom can go play poker with Paddy, but they always come home to each other.  They came home to each other before they had a home, because they are each other's home.  It was that way before they even really realized what that feeling meant.  Haz doesn't mind Tom jetting off around the world, because Haz is the one who always gets to come with him, the one he always comes back to, the one he takes horseback riding even though they're both allergic, made his personal assistant (and Haz still snorts at all the naughty meanings he could pull out of that title) because he couldn't have faced Homecoming or Chaos Walking without Haz by his side.  It might be a little eye-rolly to describe Thomas as his "partner", and they both feel a little young for that, but that's what he is.  They're partners in crime, partners in love, two halves of a whole, Thing One and Thing Two, in a basic fundamental way that cannot be undone.  Haz can't imagine not having Tom by his side, and he knows Tom feels the same way for him, and he is grateful.

**8.** Tom is not so innocent.  It's not like that sweet little face hides a kinky S&M sex fiend or anything nearly that extreme or unconventional, but Tom is not innocent.  Tom is naughty.  Tom is a horny little monkey.  Haz is not complaining.

**9.** Tom is funny without trying to be.  And not ashamed of being a dork.  And serious when it matters.  And passionate about what he loves (whoops, that's four things, but let's stick with ten because it looks better, yeah?).

**10.** _I love you.  I am so fucking lucky.  I couldn't imagine my life without you in it.  I love that when I call you my best friend, it's not a lie, because you are my best friend, on top of everything else.  _

_I love the way you love me._


End file.
